Battle for Star
by Yamaha
Summary: Okay its a full story!COMPLETE!so its my first crappy story
1. Default Chapter

_I don't own TT and never will so there!_

It was a normal day at Titans Tower.Beast Boy and Cyborg were playin' video games,Typical,and Raven was in a dark corner of the room reading her book.Starfire was amused by the video games she decided to watch.Of course Robin wanted to impress Star so " winner plays me!"Robin exclamied.BB and cy were to mind dropped to care.After Cyborg won Beast Boy handed the controller to Robin as soon as they heard a knock on the door it was speedy.

_I know it was crappy but plz no mean reviews I will try to update soon._


	2. She's Mine BUB!

_Thanx for all my reviews!in such a shortpriod of time okay this is chappie 2 1sst one was short and I wanted some mystery so here and thanx again!_

_She's Mine Bub_

_ Robin was a bit surprised but finally he introduced him to BB,Cy,and Rae.He was relly badley trying to keep him from noticing Star but you guessed it of course he noticed her and basicly flirted big time.Star was flattered in all but she loved robin _**NOT** speedy but not to be rude she did'nt do anyrhing about it.Robin of practicliy was on the tip of his toes.

After they all got qunted with him.They decided he should stay a night or two.All agreed exept for one Robin.(A/N yall might be thinkin what about ray?she did'nt care so she voted yes)So he stayed.

Over The night Robin wanted so bad he could go talk to star say how he felt spill it all but who was he to think such a thing to such a pretty,strong,and friendly girl.she would never feel the same But he did have a plan to show speedy that she was taken,by him.

That next day Speedy was first awake he made breakfest that everybody loved it was Tofu,Bacon,Pudding,and herbal tea(A/N its like sisters lol!)When the other titans woke up they imtetliy ate.Finally robin woke up.He was awake just gellin his hais the perfect way so Star wouls like it(A/N he is OBSESSED!what can I say its 12:25 in the mornin!)

He found out Speedy made Breakfest.Not hungry Robin went to the Main Room and found Speedy playing video games and Star watchin.Just then the Alarm Went off.Perfect!robin thought.Now I can show off some off some of my moves!But unforunley for Robin he did'nt get to be the Hotshot,speedy did.What a day Robin thought.

okay kinda shortish but hey you read it lol no flames are appreciated!it makes my writing better


	3. Lousey Day

_Oh thank you again for the reviews!This might be my last chapter...probaly not but here I goes._

**were trying to watch a Movie here! **

Unfortunly for Robin there was still the whole day left.Just Great!(sarcastic)Robin thought.Robin grabbed a Granolla bar and started heading for his room but he was stopped by a soft warm hand on his shoulder.He turned to see Starfire with a worried look on her face and asked"Friend Robin you have not ate the fest of break...is there something troubling you?Robin looked into her appealing emrald eyes and aswered"No.Star I'm just not very hungry thats all thanks for your concern."he relly meant it.He wanted to say more.He wish he had the guts to tell her.Tell her all of it every single word.How he loves her how his life became this and he wished she loved him back but his thoughts wee soon interupted by a voice he relly did'nt want to hear...Speedy."hey star!A movie is starting wanna watch it with me BB and Cy?"Starefire not wanting to be rude answered"Oh..that would be wonderous!Robin will you join me in the Watching of the movie?"Robin thought to himself.I don't relly want to be around speedy but he might make some moves on star so Robin has to be there to stop him and make moves first!"Sure star be right there"

** AT THE MOVIES**

(A/N kay just so your confused there going to the movies and they found out a movie was starting so maybe that clearer and Raven was going I just can't change that)

When The Titans.............and Speedy arrived at the movies the Movie had not started yet so they had to find a good spot.When the movie got to the Romantic part BB tried to do a good yawn but make it funny to so"YAWNHIJSIHJIOJO"and he put his arm around raven.Raven said in a emiontil voice"That was the fakest yawn I heard in my life but I'm glad you did yawn"she blushed he did to.Robin knew it was his time to do the same trick but I guess Speedy was thinking the same thing.They both yawned normaly and both arms were on stars shoulder.Robin felt his hand and pushed it of but Speedy Was'nt Going to stop there he got his hand back up and pushed off robins.Starfire noticed bumping on her shoulders so she turned to the boys and said"please do not fight on my shoulders."Both Blushed.Soon the Movies were over Robin nor Speedy was to bashfull to make more moves so they actully watched the movie.

** BACK HOME AT T-TOWER**

Robin Gloomly walked to his room hoping he would be stopped again but you guessed it he did'nt get stopped.What a lousey day this sucks!After he feel asleep merley 6:00 the alarm rang it was slade and Robin saw Starfire was missing.He looked in her room...everywhere no sign when slade appered on the TV screen and said"Look all you want you can look your life but shes right here with me"All the Titans saw slade holding Unconsis Starfire by the hair off a cliff.

_So?how did you like it?Please review and tell me if I need to add more or less or you hated it loved it so and so.....well next chapter might be the last unless atleast 3 people beg me for more which I think is not going to happen._**REVIEW!!!**plz!


	4. Last Chapter

_I am so sorry about the late update!things has been happining I still Hope I have all my readers here is the last chapter of _**Battle for Star**

**R**obin was pacing around the room and thinking about you guessed it....Starfire.What it Slide going to do to her we've got to stop him!I can't let the love of my life die!I should have told her but no I was to afraid of rejection.His thoughts were soon interrupted by a gloomy voice"Thinking about your little girlfriend won't do us any good!"Speedy looked petrified."There Boyfriend and Girlfriend?!?!??!"Robin chuckled at his jealousy even though it wasn't true Speedy bought it."No there not but they sure act like it now help me find a clue to Starfire!No more Questions were asked until they found where slide was_(A/N I really don't want to get in to how they found him but they found him )_While they were walking there a green teen complained"Why couldn't we just take the T-car?its to far!"Cyborg answered"Cause' we don't want to cause to much attraction then and WTF Slade hurts my baby?!?!?"Robin was to busy thinking of Starfire and How he was going to save her and how Speedy is soo not going to get in his way .Speedy was thinking also.Star is going to be mine!There Thoughts were interrupted by a chirpy voice"YAY!WERE HERE!!FINALLY!"When they got in they saw nothing until the lights turned on."Took you long enough"slade said.Speedy started running.But Robin stopped him"YOU TOOK MY MOVES..YOU TOOK MY SKILLS BUT YOU CAN'T TAKE MY GIRL!!"Speedy was shocked and froze.Robin ran up swigged on that(A/N I don't know the thing he uses to swing so I'll call it......that thing)thing and kicked Slade and grabbed Star before she fell.

----------------------------------**LATER THAT NIGHT ON THE ROOF--------------------**

**S**tarfire had so many thoughts twirling in her head.Who did he mean by his girl.Why was he upset with speedy?Her thoughts were interrupted by boy wonder "Watcha thinkin' about?"Starfire Looked into his mask wishing she could see his eyes his feelings but he would never feel the same way for her."Nothing relly...execpt when you yelled at speedy-"she was cut off."You heard I thought-well you were Unconscious..."he blushed."Robin that did not answer my Question now please answer it"Robin thought of what to say."Star it means I love you"He said before his lips pressed against hers.Starfire Kissed back and enjoyed this kiss very much.Robin also was very satisfided she did'nt pull away so that means she likes him.They kissed until they heard someone clearing there throught and 2 people giggling."Get a room!"The green one hollered.Robin and Starfire blushed and walked quickly away hand in hand.

** THE END!!**

_so you like it I kno I write really short things so get over it well hope ya enjoyed it_


End file.
